Ten ways to get Tyson furious
by Half-Devil
Summary: Tyson's friends are plotting something against him, how will it work out?
1. Making the plan

Hey, hope you like the fic (it's my second)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not... oww screw this, you know the drill!  
  
*****  
  
Ten ways to get Tyson furious:  
  
What to do, what to do? Max thought to himself, he was so bored and there was nothing to do. "I'm bored," Ray stated the obvious. "Me to," Kai said. Wait a minute, Kai said he was bored?! Ok, this situation was apparently drastic. "Let's do something that we'd never do," Max said. "Like what," Ray said in an uninterested tone. "I dunno, let's annoy the hell out of Tyson or something," Max suggested. "I'm in," Kai immediately said with an evil smirk on his face. Ray looked at Kai and then said: "Guess that I should help you a little."  
  
"Ok, so we're gonna annoy the hell out of Tyson... So what annoys him most?" Max said. "Let's make a list."  
  
"Yeah, great idea Ray!" Max took a pen and a piece of paper, "Lets see..."  
  
"Waking up," Kai suggested. "Yeah, waking up, good one Kai!" Max wrote it down, "So what else?"  
  
"Hilary," Ray said simply. "Good, were gonna wake Tyson up, and invite Hilary," Max said. "No, we should wake Tyson up and start training immediately, without giving him any food."  
  
"I swear Kai, you're evil!" Ray stated. "But it's a good one," Max filled in, "and we're gonna say to Tyson that his blading sucks-" Max was interrupted by Ray, "Yeah, that'll piss him of so much that he'll storm back into the dojo."  
  
"And then he'll start to eat, swearing under his breath," Kai said. "How do you know that?" Max asked. "I heard him."  
  
"That's when Hilary comes in," Ray finished. "Yes, and we'll tell her that Tyson is on a diet," Max said.  
  
"He'll get even more pissed and then he'll probably storm of to the river or the BBA building," Kai said. "Yes, to train and get his fury out of his system," Ray filled in. "Not if he can't find Dragoon," Max stated. "Now I think you're evil," Ray said looking at Max. "Who me? Not little me?" Max asked putting his most innocent look on. "Perhaps we should stop here?" Ray asked. "Hell no!" Kai and Max said at the same time. Ray swallowed, "Ummm, ok, so what next?"  
  
"We...umm...we...I dunno." Max said. "But I do."  
  
"Yes, speak up Kai," Max said with curiosity in his voice. "What if someone would challenge him to a beybattle?"  
  
"He would accept it," Max responded, "That won't annoy him. "But he doesn't have dragoon now does he?" Ray said. Max smiled, "Great idea! But who'll challenge him?"  
  
"Ozuma," Kai said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But how to get Ozuma to challenge Tyson?" asked Max.  
  
"I'll call him, to come over, then we can discuss it with him," Ray said and then left to call Ozuma.  
  
*****  
  
Do you like it??? Do you have any comments or suggestions??? Do you want to flame me or say that I'm evil or anything in that direction??? Well you can!!!! If you review!!!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Ozuma

Guess who's back, back again, sha- I am back, tell a friend! Guess who's back, guess who's-  
  
Ok, I'm stopping!  
  
Thanx for the reviews and.... I WANT MORE of them!!!! I luuuuve reviews give them to me!!  
  
Just kidding! Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer; you know the drill and if you don't just pretend you do * SMILE *  
  
*****  
  
Ten ways to get Tyson furious:  
  
Ozuma came about fifteen minutes later. As he walked in to the dark dojo and saw the evil looks everybody was giving him, he got a bit uncomfortable. "Ok," he said a bit nervously, "You said it's important, so what's important enough to get me here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Well for starters, it isn't the middle of the night, it's just nine thirty- " Max started but was interrupted by Ozuma, "which is in the middle of the night."  
  
"Well, it's not exactly the middle of the night, since that is twelve o'clock, but sometimes people say that the middle of the night-" Kai started. "Guys please, we're not here because we want to discuss the middle of the night, were here because we're bored and couldn't sleep and are busy making a totally perfect waterproof plan to annoy the hell out of Tyson tomorrow starting around six in the morning and going on until the day ends." Ray said in one breath. Ozuma immediately looked interested, "You're planning to annoy the hell out of Tyson, great I'm in!"  
  
"Ok, I knew we could count on you!" Max said.  
  
"So what's your plan until now and with what could I help?" Ozuma asked.  
  
"Well, we decided to wake Tyson up tomorrow, around six in the morning and then let Kai bark at him during training, of course he's not allowed to have breakfast. He'll be so mad because we all criticized his play and he'll storm into the dojo," Max said smiling. "Yes, to get food, right?" Ozuma asked. "Yeah, anyway, then Hilary comes in and we tell her that Tyson is on a diet."  
  
"She won't let him eat a thing," Ray interrupted. "And she'll piss him of even more," Max continued, "Then he'll storm out of the dojo, to the river, the park, perhaps the BBA building. You follow him there. He'd want to train, to take out his fury and then you show up and challenge him."  
  
"Sounds like suicide to me," Ozuma said. "But it won't be," Max smiled, " 'coz somewhere in the process one of us took Dragoon. He'll say to you that he doesn't have his beyblade and you'll just say that he's scared. You'll call him chicken and so okay?"  
  
"Sure, it's worth it, even if payback is a bitch," Ozuma snickered. "Good that's settled then," Kai said.  
  
"Yes, but what else does annoy Tyson?" Ray asked. "Ummm..." Max began, but was interrupted by Ozuma, "Being hungry."  
  
"How do you mean, being hungry?" Ray asked. "Well, he didn't have any breakfast, right?" Ozuma asked, the others nodded, "So he's hungry."  
  
"Well, duh-uh, he didn't have any breakfast, of course he's hungry!" Kai surprised everybody by saying this. "Wow, the miracles haven't left the world jet!" Ray proclaimed.  
  
"Please get to the point," Kai said to Ozuma, ignoring Ray and Max's laughs.  
  
"Well, if you make sure that he doesn't have any money, he wouldn't be able to buy any food."  
  
"Yes! Then he'll storm back to the dojo to get Dragoon and some money!" Max nearly screamed.  
  
"And then what?" Ray asked, "He'll just get the money and Dragoon and leave."  
  
"Says who?" Max asked very evilly, causing everybody to stare at him.  
  
*****  
  
End of this chappy, if you want more, review!!! 


	3. Getting Rid Of

Helloo, thanx for the reviews *throws candy at everybody who reviewed*  
  
Well next chap's up so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own beyblade!!!!! (in my dreams)  
  
*****  
  
Ten ways to get Tyson furious:  
  
"Says who?" Max asked very evilly, causing everybody to stare at him. "This means trouble!" Ray warned everybody who was interested in hearing his opinion (which was nobody) "Yeah, more trouble for Tyson!" Kai proclaimed extremely happy, in an evil way. Everybody sweat dropped. "So what's your ingeniously evil plan?" Ozuma asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, what if he can't leave?"  
  
"How would he not be able to leave?" Ray asked. "Well, after he leaves, we'll complain about his eating habits and how he never follows his diet, we'll also say that he should clean his room for once- "  
  
"But he cleaned it today," Ray said. "Well it won't be so clean after we're finished with it," Max said. "Boy your evil," Ozuma stated the obvious. "Anyway," Max continued, "Hilary will hear all this and when he comes back to the dojo, we won't be there coz we'll be 'searching' for him, she'll make him clean his room and she won't let him eat."  
  
"And she'll keep him there until we return." Ray said. "Exactly," Max said, "He probably won't run of, because he doesn't have Dragoon, or money."  
  
"Yes, we'll have that," Kai said. "Remind me not to cross you guys, ever!" Ozuma said. "Don't worry, we won't do this to you, I think," Max words definitely didn't sound convincing in Ozuma's ears.  
  
"But what if he does run of, I mean who would like to stay in Hilary's company until we return?" Ray asked. "Well, if he does run of, Ozuma will have to follow him and then inform us about where he is. It's essential for us to know where Tyson is tomorrow, if we don't our totally ingenious amazingly evil plan to piss of Tyson will fail!" Max said very dramatically. Ozuma, who by now got a little scared of Max, didn't protest against any of this, although he knew he had to run a couple of times up and down to inform the Bladebreakers of where Tyson was. He gulped and then shrugged.  
  
"So what about gramps?" Kai asked, "We can't just tell him what we're gonna do to our 'beloved' Tyson."  
  
"Don't worry Kai, I know just what to do about gramps," Max said, in a tone that made everybody shiver, except Kai who's smile grew bigger. "So whatcha plannin' on doin' to gramp's?" Ray asked Max.  
  
Max didn't respond. He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Kai, who took a pen and started to write extremely fast on it. When he was finished, he gave it back too Max.  
  
Max read it a couple of times and then smiled broadly at Kai, who smiled back. "Umm, guys, what's on the paper?" Ray asked a bit nervous. "It's a perfect waterproof plan to get rid of gramps," Max responded. "Could you please not use the words 'getting rid of' please? It sounds kindda scary," Ozuma asked. "No," Kai said and glared at Ozuma.  
  
*****  
  
Well that's it for now, just review 'key? 


	4. Authors note

Authors note: Sorry, but I really can't update this week, school just started and the teachers are being very cruel and have been burying me beneath homework, I'll try to update on monday, but I'm not sure if I'll make it. Sorry! 


	5. The Letters

I WANT MORE REVIEWS, OR ELSE I'M NOT GONNA CONTINUE WRITING GOT IT!?  
  
O, well maybe not, well anyway enjoy the next chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Whish I owned Beyblade, but I don't sigh  
  
On with the story:  
  
Ten ways to get Tyson furious:  
  
"So... what else annoys Tyson?" Ray asked. "Being interrupted!" Max said happily. Everybody, except Kai sweat dropped. Kai however smiled even wider (if that was possible). "So we're gonna talk to him or what?" Ozuma asked. "Well, if he storms out of the dojo, you'll lead us to him," Max said. "And what if he doesn't?" Ray asked. "You people are so stupid."  
  
"I agree with Kai, don't act so stupid," Max said to the others, "Look if he doesn't storm out of the dojo, you're just gonna get us and we'll come to the dojo."  
  
"What about Kenny?" Ozuma asked. "Good point, we'll just gonna have to get rid of him too," Max said and pulled out another piece of paper, which he gave to Kai, whom started writing furiously. When he was finished he gave it to Max, who read it and then nodded. "Okay, this is the plan: Kai's gonna deliver the letters to get rid of the issues."  
  
"Umm, Max, you're kindda scaring me there," Ray said. "Yeah, and didn't we agree not too use the term 'getting rid of'?" Ozuma asked. "Well, apart from all that, Tyson is gonna try to say that we're mean, or that he's sorry or whatever, but we'll interrupt him the whole time and he'll get angry again," Max finished. "Yes, and he'll storm of," Kai added.  
  
"So what happens when he returns?" Ray asked. "Well, he'll probably will be tired and go to his room to get some sleep and-" Kai interrupted Max and said: "He won't get the sleep, 'coz we'll keep him awake!" Kai smiled evilly. "Yes, great idea!" Max said.  
  
"So everything's settled right?" Ray asked, "We all know what to do?"  
  
"Umm, when I have to get you guys, where will you be?" Ozuma asked. "We'll be in the Burger King," Kai said before anyone could answer. "But the Mc Donald's is so much better!" ray said. "Tyson always goes to the Mc Donald's," Kai explained. "You got a point there," Max said.  
  
"So the Burger King it'll be," Ozuma said. "Yeah," the others answered.  
  
"I'll be here at six, just when your training starts," Ozuma said, the others agreed and he left.  
  
"Lets get some sleep, we'll need it," Ray suggested to Kai and Max and they all went to their beds, after saying goodnight to each other.  
  
I know this chap was short, but the next will be longer, I promise.  
  
Please review! 


	6. help needed

I know that I haven't really updated this thing for years, but I seriously need some help to continue this story, so if you have some suggestions, just review them to me.

thanx loads!


End file.
